Warm Hearts
by Frodo's sister
Summary: PG to be safe. AU This story is about frodo and the Gamgees celebrating Yule and rescuing a hobbit child. There is also a little romance in it. No slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. It is owned by Tolkien and New Line Cinema.

Warm Hearts

It was the night before Yule, outside bag end was freezing, the wind was howling, and snow was falling down so fast that if you look out the window you could hardly see anything. Inside was warm and cozy. There was fire in the hearth and a decorated tree in a corner of the parlor. The three Gamgee children, Elanor, Frodo-lad, and Rose gathered near the hearth listening to one of Frodo's stories.

"Your father, uncle Halfred and I were having a big snow ball fight when we were young."

Sam and Rosie were standing by the door outside the room listening to the story.

"The children love Frodo. He's a good story teller," Rosie said.

"He inherited that from his uncle Bilbo."

Sam slipped an arm around his wife.

"I'm glad we adopted him into our family Rosie. He is good to all of us."

"You two love each other like brothers."

"That's true. You know something Rosie love. I'm also glad I married you..

"I'm glad I married you too Sam. You have such a kind heart.

"You too Rosie love."

Sam threw his arms around his wife and they kissed each other.

Inside the parlor Frodo continued on with the story.

"We decided to go sledding. We…"

Elanor got up.

"Where are you going Elanor? I'm not finished with the story."

"I want to look at the snow. Can I uncle Frodo?"

"Ok but only for a minute."

"Can I too?" Frodo-lad asked.

"Yes you can Frodo."

Rose decided to climb onto Frodo's lap.

"I want to stay with you uncle Frodo."

Elanor and Frodo lad were looking at the snow through the window. The snow was falling so fast that it was blinding. The children were excited. They knew that it meant that they get to play in it tomorrow. Yule time was definitely going to be a fun time for them.

The next minute they saw a small shape moving slowly across the window. It looked like a little hobbit girl. She was about six years of age. She had long curly light brown hair and was wearing a thin coat. She was also carrying an old rag doll. She sat down.

By this time Sam entered the parlor.

Elanor ran to them.

"Daddy, uncle Frodo! There is a child outside the snow."

"Are there any adults with her?" Sam asked.

"No, she's all by herself." Frodo lad said.

Frodo started to head outside the room.

"I'll go get her."

"No you don't Mr. Frodo. You just got over a bad cold. I'll go get her."

Sam walked into the hall way put on the coat and head outside in the blinding snow and freezing cold. He pushed against the strong wind that was blowing hard while he headed to where the little girl was. He found the little girl, lifted her in his arms and carried her inside.

Rosie took the little girl from Sam's arms.

"This child was frozen. We must warm her up," Rosie said. "Frodo you heat up the fire place in one of the guest rooms. I'll put her to bed and Sam you make chicken soup for her.

The three adult hobbits went to work.

The Gamgee children watched Rosie carry the little girl into one of the guest bedrooms and wrapped several blankets on her. The child was hugging her rag doll. Frodo put several small logs on the fireplace and lit them. Then he left the room.

Rosie sat on the bed and started to talk to the little girl.

"Why were you outside all by your self?" Rosie asked the child. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents died a few months ago," she answered.

"Who's taking care of you now?"

"Nobody. My relatives don't want me. They threw me out." The tiny hobbit child started to sob.

Rosie held her in her arms.

"Shh. There, there now."

She rocked the little girl in her arms until the tiny hobbit child calmed down.

"What's your name?" Rosie asked the little girl.

"Tulip, what's yours?"

"My name is Rosie."

Tulip fell asleep. Rosie kissed her goodnight and left the room.

Later on that night Rosie, Sam, and Frodo were inside the parlor talking. Rosie related to them what Tulip said. When it came to the part where Tulip was abandoned by her relatives, Sam became angry.

"How can anyone abandoned a child like that especially on a night like this?" Sam shouted.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien and New Line Cinema own it.

The next morning everybody gathered in the parlor. Rosie was sitting on a couch and Tulip was sitting next to her. Sam and Frodo were standing together behind the other children. Under the tree were many gifts. The gamgee children were very excited they couldn't wait till they opened their gifts.

"Ok you can open your presents now." Sam said

The Gamgee children ran to the tree and started to open their gifts. Elanor had to give Rose her gifts because she was to little to read. She was only two. There were all kinds of toys, books and games for the children. The children were happy.

Tulip didn't get up to open the gifts like the other children because she wasn't use to the surroundings and she was shy, but she was smiling while she watched the other children play with their toys.

Elanor picked up a present and brought it to Tulip.

"Look what the Yule Spirit brought you."

She handed the present to Tulip. Tulip opened her present. She received a beautiful doll. The doll had long golden blond hair and was wearing a light blue winter party dress. Tulip hugged the doll happily.

"Why don't you come play with us?" Elanor asked.

"Go ahead and join them sweetie," Rosie said..

Elanor grabbed Tulip's hand and pulled her toward the tree.

"Come on," she said happily.

Elanor gave Tulip her gifts and Tulip opened them.

"Frodo, there are several gifts for you under the tree. Some are from Rosie and some from me.

Frodo went to the tree and opened a gift. One of them was a homemade embroidered vest.

"Thank you Rosie." He gave her a hug.

Frodo opened two more gifts. One of them was a poetry book and the other was a pipe with swirls on it.

"Thank you Sam."

He hugged Sam.

"You are the best friend that I can ever have. I love you Sam.

Sam hugged him back. "I love you too Mr. Frodo.

Frodo went back to the tree and carried several gifts in his arms. He gave them to Sam and Rosie. They opened their gifts with delight.

One of the gifts Sam received was a book about elves.

"Thank you Frodo," they said.

Rosie and Sam exchanged gifts with each other too. After they opened their gifts they gave each other a hug.

Several hours later the Gamgee children were playing outside the snow. Sam and Rosie were preparing a Yule dinner, and Tulip was sitting on Frodo's lap in the parlor.

"You know something Tulip. I'm an orphan too."

"You are?"

"Yes, I lived with my relatives in Buckland for several years until I was adopted by uncle Bilbo.

"He must be a really nice hobbit to adopt you," she said.

"He's really my cousin, but I call him my uncle because he's old enough to be one."

"Where is he? I would like to meet him."

"He sailed away to the land of elves."

"Have you ever met an elf?"

I met lots of elves in Rivendale. They are beautiful creatures.

Sam entered the room.

"Dinner is ready he said."

Everybody sat at the table enjoying a feast. On the table were all kinds of food including roast chicken, sweet potatoes, mushrooms, and string beans. Everybody was talking and laughing.

Later on Sam and Rosie sat in the parlor holding hands and talking.

"You know something Sam, this was a very nice Yule."

"It was Rosie love. Do you know what I love best about it? Spending it with those I love the most.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Rosie."

Frodo entered the parlor.

I decided to adopt Tulip.

The End.


End file.
